


The Birth of the Chimera

by Endraking



Series: Sceo Post 5B [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU- Theo doesn't get sent to hell, Alternate Ending- Season 5b, Angst, Blowjobs, Bottom Theo, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Internal Struggle, M/M, POV Scott McCall, Pack Issues, Scott McCall Guilt, Smut, Theo Raeken Guilt, Theo Raeken needs to get rough fucked 2018, Top Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: AU- Season 5b.  Scott recalls the events that set things into motion for Theo to be claimed and converted by the Dread Doctors.  He stops Kira from sending Theo to hell but has to find a way to reconcile his guilt and deal with the troublesome chimera.





	1. Birth of the Chimera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonzDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/gifts).



> I had this feverish dream of a story based on a Sceo prompt by Poseysprostate and shown to me through Demonzdust- "I want Theo to forehead-to-forehead touch Scott and whisper “I’m so sorry” softly across his lips. And then slowly drop down to his knees to finish his apology.". I re-imagined the setting where young Scott's actions set more into motion that eventually led to Theo's downward spiral and transformation. A healthy dose of prompt plus babysitting the nephew and "Moana" give you this hopefully enjoyable fic. Thank you for reading and comments and kudos are adored.

Birth of the Chimera

 

 

_Bottom line is, even if you see them coming, you're not ready for the big moments. No one asks for their life to change, not really. But it does. So, what are we, helpless? Puppets? Nah. The big moments are gonna come, you can't help that. It's what you do afterwards that counts. That's when you find out who you are._

_-Whistler; Buffy the Vampire Slayer- Becoming_

_Bright and vibrant Scott, a thin, tiny, waif of a boy with a rather impressive black mop of hair, pedaled his bike down the trails that weaved through the preserve, that would one day become another development.  He pushed his limits with his chest tightening slightly as he whipped around the trees on the flattened, dirt packed trail.  He looked back to see his dark-haired friend, on his new blue huffy, struggling to catch up._

_Scott skidded his bike to a stop just at a turn where the forest ended and the culvert for the water retention began.  The boy looked back to his friend as he huffed, a bit red faced from the exertion and said, “Come on Theo, I can do this, I know you can keep up.”_

_When the boy slowly stopped, his bike just to the side of Scott’s he leered at him as he spoke between huffs, “Scott.  New Bike.  Not like my.  Skateboard.”  The spikey haired boy took out his inhaler and took a deep puff.  He shot a look to Scott as he asked, “What are we doing out here?”_

_Scott smiled to his friend and replied, “Look at this.”  The boy pointed at the deep culvert and across the way to the assortment of large construction equipment.  He mischievously grinned, “Since it’s Saturday, no one is here.  Let’s go check it out.”_

_Theo huffed as he rolled his eyes, “This sounds like something Stiles would like.”_

_Scott shrugged, “Yeah, but he’s at the hospital with his mom again.  And I figured you might want to see it too.”_

_Theo shook his head and laughed a few times before he looked to the bridge up the road and challenged, “Race you to the site!”_

_Before Scott could reply, the future chimera hopped on his bike and sped towards the bridge.  Scott yelled, “Cheater” before he spun his bike around and pursued.  Both boys reached the bridge and the construction equipment at about the same time.  Theo leaned his bike against a large static transformer._

_Large electrical cables snaked around the ground, weaving to and from the few trailers and outside hook ups.  There were the rudimentary beginnings of concrete foundations and large stacks of wood.  Yellow and red caution signs adored large metal boxes, power relays, the trailers themselves and a few of the areas were roped off with the signs hanging on the rope._

_Theo looked down the culvert, which looked to be nothing more than a deep, hollowed out cut into the soft earth with a fast-moving flow of water that looked to be at least 8 feet deep.  He swallowed as he stated with a bit of fear in his voice, “I wouldn’t want to slide down there.”_

_Scott shouted from the top of the stack of lumber, “It’s so cool here.  I bet this kind of work would be the best.”_

_Theo looked back to the future wolf, “Scott, your dad is a cop, that’s cool.  My dad is in “Marketing”.”_

_Scott jumped from the top of the wood and landed almost gracefully, only stumbling forward a few steps before he caught himself, “Yeah but construction.  Building something with your own hands.  Making something out of nothing.  That’s cool too.”_

_Theo smiled as he walked over to Scott, barely maneuvering over the wires, “When you say it like that, it does sound cool.”_

_The two boys roughed around the construction site, jumping from the bulldozer and backhoe and checking out all the dials and switches.  They picked up pieces of scrap wood and fought each other, clacking the pieces of wood to simulate sword fighting.  Their laughter and jovial screams filled the empty lots in the near middle of the forest.  As the sun began to set, the two stood on pallets with building supplies, Scott’s held stacks of bricks while Theo stood on a stack of boards, held to the pallet with a large metal retainment strap.  The two swung the sticks at each other, the pallets sitting almost next to each other with a tiny gap in between, near the edge of the culvert._

_The game was king of the mountain which became more of a challenge to swing and block with enough force to knock the other off the stack.  Scott handily won the first match when he changed his grip and swung the loose piece of wood like a baseball bat and Theo fell on his butt into the soft dirt.  Theo dusted himself off before he climbed back on stack of wood that shifted under him.  Before Scott could get ready for the next “round”, Theo swung the stick and Scott jumped backwards and slipped off the edge of the bricks and hit the ground.  Scott rubbed the back of his head as he looked towards the sky and the slowly setting sun.  When he got to his feet he grinned and said, “Winner take all.  Next one to knock the other off wins.”_

_Theo laughed proudly, “You’re on, Scotty!”_

_Scott climbed back on top of his sturdy, brick platform.  Scott grabbed his stick and swung hard at his friend only to have Theo block the swipe.  Theo shifted his grip and pushed the piece of wood in an arch to break Scott’s hold.  He quickly brought it around for an overhead strike and Scott blocked with his stick.  A loud clack was heard, and Scott stepped back and let his friend’s stick fall forward.  He ran towards the edge, near the gap and jabbed Theo in the ribs.  His friend groaned but unsteadily held his ground as the boards shifted under him.  Theo brought his stick to Scott’s off hand and began to swing.  The future wolf followed the movement that he couldn’t block and hopped off the platform.  Theo released a victorious cheer, “I AM THE WINNER!”_

_Scott laughed and smiled at his friend, “That was awesome!”_

_Theo slammed the end of the stick down on his platform and struck the clasp that held boards to the pallet.  When he struck the weak and rusted clasp, it snapped, and the band ends whipped through the air.  Theo stumbled backwards as the boards shifted and fell off the pallet.  He tumbled off the rapidly scattering platform and rolled most of the way down the culvert.  He quickly stabbed his stick into the soft dirt and slowed his fall just before he reached the water.  Some of the boards flew down towards him and one struck his unused arm, causing him to scream in pain.  Several fell forward and applied pressure to one of the large electric cables as they sank into the sand and the pile leveled against them.  Theo screamed out to Scott, “Scott, help me!”_

_Scott ran to the side of the culvert and looked down at his injured friend as he tried to flail his hurt arm to grab ahold of something other than his stick.  The future wolf’s chest tightened, and he took out his inhaler and took a deep breath.  He muttered, his voice full of fear, “Theo, I don’t know if I can make it down there!”_

_Theo begged, tears in his eyes from pain and fear, “Scott, please!  I don’t know how long I can hold on!”_

_Scott looked to the water and swallowed difficultly as he stabbed his stick into the side of the culvert and tried to step down the steep incline.  His footing almost immediately gave, and he scurried back up.  He yelled, “Theo, I’m going to get help!”_

_The future chimera’s voice cracked as he continued to plead, “Please Scott.  Don’t leave!  Help me!”_

_Scott took a deep breath and attempted to move down the culvert again.  He made it a little farther, but he saw the water and how fast it was moving and froze.  He stuttered, “Theo.  I can’t.”_

_Theo yelled, “Scott!”  The pressure from the boards and the weight of the stack caused the cable to snap.  Scott watched as the thick, black cable cracked down towards the prone boy and bounced once before the live voltage arched.  Theo screamed one last, “Scott, help me!” before the surge caught the future chimera._

_With tears in his eyes, Scott screamed as he dialed 911._

Kira’s sword, energized and blue from the chimera’s electrical release, pierced through the stone floor and sent energized cracks towards the disoriented chimera.  Scott watched as the ground fell away and the hole opened behind Theo.  The two fetid arms reached forward and grabbed Theo’s ankles as they pulled him to the floor.  He scrambled to grab something as he yelled, “Scott, help me!”

The scream, much like the plea from the young man so many years ago, awaked the memory within the true alpha.  He felt his chest tighten, much like the asthma attack he had when Theo almost died as a child.  Without thinking, tears in his eyes again, the true alpha threw himself towards the chimera and grabbed his wrists.  He yelled, “I’ve got you, Theo.  This time, I’ve got you.”

Liam yelled to his alpha, “Scott, what are you doing?” while Kira struggled to pull the sword out of the ground before the ritual could complete.

The true alpha leaned further in the hole as he fought to overpower the phantom of Tara.  Theo gripped Scott’s shirt and the voice of his eight-year-old self hit the wolf, “Scott, please don’t let go.  I don’t know if I can hold on.”

Kira yelled as she struggled with the power the blade activated, “Scott, get out of the hole.  I don’t know if I can stop this!”

Scott clenched his lids tight as he ignored the kitsune and growled as he mustered every ounce of strength.  He whispered between his feral snarl, “I won’t let this happen.  Not again.”

Scott pulled the chimera half out of the hole when Kira dislodged the sword and sent a shockwave through the room.  Theo was thrown against the wall and collapsed as Scott skidded towards the wall.  He rushed over to the unconscious chimera and pulled him to his chest.  With his eyes burning red, he looked back to his pack and said, “I’ll deal with Theo.”


	2. Hiding from the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott holds Theo captive in his basement. Not knowing how to approach the situation, he calls Stiles for help.

Hiding from the Mirror

 

 

_I believe humanity was born from conflict. Maybe that's why in all of us lives a dark side. Some of us embrace it. Some have no choice. The rest of us fight it. And in the end, it's as natural as the air we breathe. Some point, we're forced to face the truth...ourselves._

_Garcia; Criminal Minds- Reflection of Desire_

Scott stared at the chimera, wrists and ankles shackled to a metal chair, harshly bolted to the concrete floor of the basement in the McCall residence.  His thoughts attacked his peace for the actions prompted by his newly reawakened guilt.  He wanted to speak to Theo, the man he once called friend but what words he would say couldn’t be formed.  Since the chimera had returned to Beacon Hills, his mind had slowly worked through the importance of his presence and with each revelation pushed further into his subconscious until the pieces finally fit.  His mind had worked through the mechanics, but his heart didn’t know how to process everything.  Worst of all, his heart reminded him of the pain with its heavy, rhythmic beat. 

He paced around the basement, trying to form the words that he would speak when the chimera finally regained consciousness but the more he tried, the more his mind blanked.  As he made a rotation, the chimera croaked, his head still slumped, and eyes closed, “Could you stop pacing?  It’s grating.  The mixture of your scent, the indecision and dread are already enough to keep me from a decent sleep.”

Scott looked to Theo and stated quietly, “You’re awake.”

The chimera slowly raised his head as he checked the pressure of the restraints against his limbs.  He scoffed as he replied, “Cute, Scott.  Yeah, I’m awake.  I’ve been awake for a while now.  So, you have me tied up, is there a reason for that?”

The alpha quickly responded, “So you don’t try to kill me again.”

Theo rolled his eyes and huffed, “Besides the obvious.  Alright, what do you want?”

Scott began to pace again as he weakly admitted, “I don’t know.”

The chimera raised his brow as he responded, “Okay.  Why are we in your basement?”

Scott shook his head as he made another lap and replied, “I don’t know.”

The chimera slowly nodded, “Okay.  Maybe you know this answer, how long do you plan on holding me here?”

Scott shook his head again as he answered, a bit of uncertainty but guilt flowed from him, “I-I don’t know.”

The chimera sarcastically responded, “So you don’t know what you want, why you have me here, or how long you plan on holding me.”  He laughed harshly as he struggled against the restraints, “Great.  Another well thought out plan.”  Scott paced another circle as he felt the eyes of the chimera bore into him.  He met the eye contact and heard a different tone, an accusatory one from the irritated chimera, “Why did you save me from your girlfriend?”

Scott stuttered as his heart beat in his chest, the tell-tale sign of a lie, “I don’t know.”

Theo’s stare continued, his greys piercing the alpha’s wounded browns, “That’s bullshit Scott.  What happened?  I saw your expression before the ground opened.  You were perfectly willing to let whatever happen, happen.  Something changed, what was it?”

Scott knew his eyes told too much, with a faint glint of recognition of the memory, his soul, raw, naked, and exposed to this man.  He saw the shift from the inquisitive read to the predatory glare.  Theo whispered, a sound barely above a breath but filled with such volume it threatened the alpha’s senses, “You finally remembered.  You finally put the pieces together.”  He spoke loudly between a series of humorless laughs, “Here I thought you knew the entire time and that’s what made fighting me difficult.  I never thought, with your fragile, little mind, your alcoholic, abusive dad and fucked up issues with your best friend’s family, that you would block it out.  I wondered where, weak, scared, Scotty the coward went.”

Scott’s eyes widened as beads of a cold sweat pushed through his skin.  Fear was one thing, but the fear born of the guilt of the past was an entire different thing.  Caught in the crosshairs, he felt the push to his limbs the push to flee this foe before he could hurt him in the worst way.  By the time he caught his breath, he stood in the kitchen, his cell in hand with Stiles’ contact information.  As he texted his best friend, Theo yelled, his voice filled with angry conviction, “You can’t run away forever, Scott.  You have to face it sometime.”

The true alpha remembered the battles he’d waged since becoming a wolf, from Peter, to Gerard, Deucalion to Peter again.  Each battle pushed his internal fortitude and drive, but they were external conflicts with an internal element.  Only two weighed heavy on the alpha, one past, one present and both hurt him in ways that he couldn’t imagine.  The wounds continued to drip, the crimson drops of weakness, failure, self-doubt, and fear.

He must’ve been lost in thought because Stiles was flailing next to him in the kitchen before he even realized.  The animate youth asked, “Scott?  What’s going on?  You texted me to come over.  It’s an emergency.  What is it?”

The alpha couldn’t meet his best friend’s gaze, the best friend he’d failed in the past, the one he still reached for despite everything.  He slowly raised his hand and pointed to the door to the basement.  Stiles furrowed his brow as his face contorted and eyes darted across the alpha’s face in an attempt to read him.  Without another word, the teen walked to the door, opened it and stepped down the stairs.

Scott knew there was an exchange of words between the two, his friends from different sides of his life, but his mind refused to allow them to exist.  He couldn’t let more stress to fall, he’d failed Stiles, he knew it in his heart of hearts, the best friend he wanted to protect, but he needed to try with the chimera.

Stiles quickly scaled the stairs and began before he walked to Scott, “You have Theo in the basement, chained up?  What are we thinking?  That he still has some Machiavellian plot and we need to learn it?  The Dread Doctors are dead but is there something more?  What do you plan to do to him?  I know it’s something but is torture off the table?  I’m pretty sure I could break that smug grin and get him to talk.”

Scott broke from the reverie and looked into his best friend’s whiskey colored eyes, the last comments sending a surge of anger through him.  He hated that what once went unspoken through his friend’s mind became a verbalized reality.  He quickly barked, “No, Stiles, I’m not going to torture Theo.”

A dark grin crept across Stiles’ face, “I noticed you said “I” so that means I can.”

Scott pushed away from Stiles and looked out the window as he confessed, “We aren’t going to torture Theo.”

The alpha heard the softly spoken words of the chimera, “I don’t know why you are surprised, Scott.  Stiles was jealous of anyone that threatened your friendship before.  Now, it looks like there are bits of the void that he still carries, but what if it’s worse than that.  What if this is what happens to those you try to save?”

Scott muttered a low, “Shut up” before he looked to Stiles, “We have to find a way to help him.”

Stiles’ eyes widened, and he incredulously spat, “HELP HIM?  You have completely lost your mind.  That monster shattered our pack and wormed his way into hurting and killing everyone around him!  And you want to help him?  Scott, you know I love you, but this is a lost cause.”

The alpha gazed into the anger that flowed from his brother and with an uncertain, broken voice he answered, “That’s what they said about you.”

Stiles’ face fell, and the anger fled.  A heavy silence fell on the two, only to be broken by the soft comment from the chimera, “I didn’t know you could shut up Stiles that easily.”  The chimera’s voice hinted with glee as he continued, “Holy shit, Scott.  I thought I knew how to hit heart strings.”

Stiles recovered and argued, “That...that was different.  I was possessed by a thousand-year-old fox demon.  He tortured and killed without a shred of remorse.  His pack, his family, his friends.  No one was safe.”

The lump of guilt sat in the true alpha’s stomach as he argued, “He was stuck with them for half his life!  How do you think you would’ve changed if the Nogitsune held hold of you for years?  Do you think you would’ve fared much different?”

Scott watched the tears fill his brother’s eyes as he turned from him.  The scent of pain and sorrow filled the kitchen and the alpha couldn’t help but feel worse.  He stepped towards Stiles and placed a hand on his shoulder, only for Stiles to yank his shoulder away.  Scott threatened the silence and his fractured relationship as he risked, “Remember what happened with Donovan?”

Stiles took another step forward and quietly sobbed, “Of course I remember.  I’ll never forget that.  I made a choice and he’s dead.”

The alpha expected another comment from Theo but was surprised when all he heard was breathing and a steady pulse from the basement.

Scott softly whispered to his brother, “Think about him, in the hospital after.”  The alpha swallowed the rigged lump in his throat before he confessed, “In that hospital bed that I put him in.  Facing a painful death in a very short period of time and then them.”  He took a deep breath and fought back the stir of emotion, “They offered a chance for him to live.  Probably laced with lies.  I can’t believe my friend was this vicious murderer then, I know he wasn’t.”

Stiles quickly turned around, his pain on full display as he yelled, “He killed his sister and they harvested her heart!  He murdered her!”

Tears fell from the alpha’s eyes as he responded softly, holding his brother’s gaze, “He was desperate and dying.”

Stiles yelled louder, “Are you kidding me Scott?  He knew it was wrong.  He KNEW!”

Scott sighed before he responded, using words that would cross a line, but he had to get his brother to understand, “What did you say?  Some of us have to make mistakes. Some of us have to get our hands a little bloody sometimes. Some of us are human!”

The alpha couldn’t react before his brother’s fist struck his face and knocked him to the hard floor.  He looked up to see Stiles, glaring down at him, face red from a mixture of tears and rage, “Fuck you, Scott!”

Stiles stepped over Scott and walked towards the front door as the alpha stood up and called out, “Wait, Stiles!”

The teen’s head whipped around as he stood at the door, “I’m not Theo!  I’m not that thing that killed and corrupted everything around it.  My hands may be bloody but at least I can say I carry that pain with me.  Can he?”  He shook his head before he continued, “You know, fuck it.  I’m going to get someone to talk some sense into you.”

Scott reached out as Stiles opened the door and slammed it as he left.

Scott sighed as he lowered his head.  He knew their relationship wasn’t ready for this and feared that in his pursuit to maybe save Theo, he might’ve hurt Stiles in a way that would never be right again. 

In a very tiny voice, barely over a breath, he heard, “Scott.”

The alpha pulled himself towards the basement and descended the stairs.  When he reached the bottom, he saw the chimera, head leaned forward, and asked, “What is it- “

Theo interrupted him as he looked to the alpha.  His face was cold, neutral, unmoving as he stated with an equally emotionless response, “Scott, stop.”

Scott nervously asked, “What?”

Theo sighed as he responded, his tone still dead, “Just let me go.  You’ll never have to see me again.”

Scott stepped towards the chimera, his voice charged with pain and anger, “No!”

Theo lowered his head and the smug response floated, “Then can I at least go to the bathroom?”

Scott walked to the restraints and unlocked the cuffs around the chimera’s wrists and ankles and stepped back.  Theo passed closely next to the alpha as he walked to the restroom.  The alpha’s senses tracked the chimera and heard the gentle flow of water.  Something gnawed at the back of his mind, the smallest, scent-salt.  After a few minutes, the chimera descended the stairs and sat back in the metal chair and closed the restraints around his ankles and one of his wrists before he looked back to the alpha with a smug expression, “I guess we’ll be getting another guest soon.”

The scent of salt was gone when the chimera returned.


	3. If only I'd been a Better Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott continues the uneasy impasse between a captive Theo. Lydia and Liam stop by to try to talk to Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter handles some pretty serious stuff with child abuse. Exercise caution with this chapter if that is a trigger. As always, thank you for reading.

If only I’d been a Better Son

 

 

_Forgive me Father, I'm guilty of the deadliest sin. I'm human. How many Hail Marys is that?_

_-X, Boy Culture_

_Young Scott barricaded himself in his room, the chair pushed up under the door knob as he held the pillow over his ears on his bed.  The argument between his mom and dad started just before dinner and Scott’s stomach churned painfully.  He looked out the window to the near complete darkness, even his eyes willed that no stars would be seen this night.  Unable to push the yelling out of his mind, he jumped over to his computer chair and brought the desktop out of sleep mode._

_He stared at the screen as he pulled up his messenger.  He whispered to himself, “Please be on, please be on.”_

_As soon as his messenger finished logging in, he received a message from Stiles._

**_Darth Stiles- Dude, what happened?  My dad won’t tell me.  Are you okay?_ **

**_FutreRockr- I’m grounded but Theo.  He’s still in the hospital._ **

**_Darth Stiles- But you’re okay, right?_ **

**_FutreRockr- Mom and Dad are fighting.  Again._ **

**_Darth Stiles- Should I tell my dad?_ **

**_FutreRockr- No!  It’s okay._ **

**_FutreRockr- I just need to know Theo is okay._ **

**_Darth Stiles- He’ll be fine._ **

_As Scott sat at the computer, his door shook with force as someone tried to turn the doorknob.  He quickly turned off the computer monitor as his dad slurred his words as he yelled, “Scott?  Open the door.”_

_Scott crawled over to his bed and wrapped himself up with the comforter, refusing to answer.  His chest tightened as he took sharp, short breaths.  He reached for his inhaler, his other comforter, as his dad pounded on the door, “I know you’re in there Scott.  Open the door!”_

_He took a deep puff from the inhaler as Melissa argued with Rafa, “Leave him alone.  You’re scaring him!  Maybe you should go to Steve’s house tonight.”_

_Rafa yelled back, even though Scott could hear that both of his parents were upstairs, outside of his door, “He needs to answer for what he did.”_

_Melissa argued, “You already grounded him earlier.  You’re drunk.  Go to Steve’s and sleep it off.”_

_Rage pushed through the liquor in his voice, “Don’t tell me what to do!  If you were a better mother, he wouldn’t have been there and the Raeken boy wouldn’t be in the hospital.”_

_Melissa’s voice cracked as she argued back, “I’m the only one that looks after Scott!  You’re only here when it’s convenient!  Rafael, Go!”_

_Scott shook in his bed as silent tears streaked down his face.  His stomach churned from hunger and uncertainty and he felt like he wanted to jump out of his skin.  He hated when his parents fought.  He knew they were going to get a divorce and it was all his fault.  He thought of how he should’ve been a better son, a better student and not cause them problems._

_The pounding on his door grew louder as the chair rattled against the door, “SCOTT!  OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!”_

_Melissa screamed, “I’m grabbing your bags.  You’re going to Steve’s tonight!”_

_Scott heard his mother storm off as the pounding continued.  The pounding on the door fought and blended with the pounding in his head and the fear pit in his stomach grew to rage.  He threw off the comforter and ran to the door.  He slammed the chair out of the way and threw the door open.  Rage bled off him as he stared at the glazed fury of his dad’s eyes._

_Rafa reached forward and wrapped his hand around the back of Scott’s head and yanked him into the hallway.  He screamed into the boy’s face, “WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?  HE’S STILL IN CRITICAL CONDITION.  JONATHAN IS TALKING ABOUT SUING!  DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?”_

_Scott stumbled backwards as he snaked out of his dad’s clumsy but firm grip.  He mumbled, “We were just playing.  I didn’t mean- “_

_Rafa stepped towards Scott as they moved closer to the stairs, “You were playing?!?!  You weren’t even supposed to be there!  You never listen!”_

_Scott feebly whispered, “But, dad.  I didn’t think- “_

_Rafa yelled as he pushed Scott closer towards the stairs, “You don’t think Scott!  You just live in your own world!  You don’t care what you do to anyone around you!  You’re the reason your mom and I are fighting tonight!”_

_Scott felt nauseous as the words cut into his budding psyche.  They bored deep into his mind, a place where they would never be forgotten.  Tears filled his eyes as he whispered, “I’m sorry!”_

_Melissa rushed out of the master bedroom as she yelled, “RAFAEL, Leave him alone!”_

_Rafa sneered as he brought his hand back, “Sorry?  Sorry?  You’re fucking sorry, alright.”  Before Melissa could reach them, his drunk father backhanded him, and he stumbled into wall.  Melissa screamed as the tiny boy lost his footing and his body fell backwards.  The second to the top stair hit first, sending fiery pain through the side of his head.  His vision began to go before he felt his body roll and hit the side of the banister as his feet refused to balance his tumbling body.  When he finally hit the floor at the bottom, he could only hear the muffled screams from his mother._

_His mind swam with pain and self-pity as he clung to the thought, “If only I’d been a better son.”_

_Scott blinked his eyes against the harsh lighting from the glare through the large hospital window and the conflicting fluorescent lights.  He groaned and shifted against the coarse sheets and gown.  He brought his hand to the side of his head, which felt heavy and lumpy, and rubbed the bandages.  He struggled to sit up and glanced at the IV that was attached to his right arm.  His memory was fuzzy on what happened, and he felt a profound loneliness in the empty room.  He weakly called out, “Mom?”_

_When no one responded, he feebly repeated, and his voice cracked, “Mom?  Where are you?”_

_Silence._

_He threw his legs off the side of the bed and grabbed the metal pole that carried the IV.  A shiver ran up his body as his bare feet slapped against the hard, waxed floor.  His gently pit pats moved towards the door as he called out, “Mom?”_

_He pushed the metal clip and opened the heavy wooden door.  People in various scrubs walked from different rooms in the hallway.  He recognized where he was.  He was in a room in critical care.  His eyes widened as he looked back and saw his name on the door.  He knew Theo was there.  He had to see his friend._

_He rushed down the hall, checking placards until he saw the name: RAEKEN, T.  He pushed on the door and looked to the bed as the heart meter beeped at regular, normal intervals.  He barely made it into the room before the spikey haired boy looked over at him.  Scott gasped as he saw the blackened, burned area near his neck and chest.  Theo weakly smiled and whispered, “Scott.  Are you okay?”_

_Scott barely mouthed, “Theo” before Jonathan appeared behind the mop haired boy.  He yelled, “Scott!  Haven’t you done enough?  Get out of here!”_

_Scott’s eyes filled with tears as he pushed out of the room.  Theo called out, his voice weak and broken, “Scott, please come back.”_

_Before he could make it back to his room, Scott ran into Melissa as she was making her rounds.  She embraced her son and whispered, “Oh my god.  Scott, you shouldn’t be out of bed.”_

_Scott sobbed into his mother’s purple scrubs, “Mom.  I’m so sorry.  Please.  Make it better.”_

_She knelt as she pulled her son to her chest and kissed him on the head.  She whispered, “It’ll be alright Scott.  I’ve got you and I’m not going to let anything hurt you again.”_

_Scott continued to cry, and his mother whispered, “Just forget the last couple of days Scott.  I love you and everything will be alright.”_

 

A few of days passed before another person came to Scott’s home.  Few words were exchanged between the chimera and the alpha, but they developed a rhythm.  For most of the day, Scott would sit with Theo in the basement, releasing the chimera to use the restroom and shower.  Theo wore Scott’s clothes and Scott placed a cushion on the seat and back of the harsh metal chair.  The alpha brought a blanket and wrapped the chimera up at night.  Theo was released, and they ate together for meals with the only words exchanged were asking for more or to pass the whatever.  Both men faced an uncomfortable impasse, one that begged to be broken.

On day four, while Scott sat with Theo, a book in each of their hands, there was a knock at the door.  Theo glanced up from his novel and said, “Sounds like round two.”

Scott closed the book and walked up the stairs and opened the front door.  Lydia pushed past Scott, with Liam in tow, as she asked, “Is he still here?”

Scott nodded as he closed the door.  Liam looked to his alpha, “Why?  Scott, he should be in that hole.”

The true alpha firmly, but quietly said, “No.”  He guided them without another word to the basement.  As they stepped down the stairs, the emotionless face that Scott watched the last few days was replaced with the smug one he knew as the chimera’s mask.  “What do we have here?  The alpha, the banshee, and the baby.”

Liam growled as he argued, “I’m not a baby!”

Theo laughed as he riled up the beta, “Alright, then you are just short.  Does that work?”

Liam stepped towards Theo with his fist raised, “How about I make you eat those words?”

Theo rolled his eyes as he dismissively stated, “Fine.  You’re Little Wolf and that’s final.”

Liam growled again, and Scott placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head in disapproval.  Liam ducked away and walked towards the washer and dryer.  Lydia looked to the chimera, her eyes travelling to the blanket, book, and cushions.  She asked, “How are you enjoying your stay, Theo?”

Theo smirked at the banshee, “The accommodations could be better, and my room has no view.  I should call the concierge and get it changed but who can complain with the hospitality.”

Lydia looked back to Scott, who stared at the concrete floor.  She stated, “Scott, let’s talk upstairs.”

Theo looked to the two, “Come on, you are just going to leave me down here, all alone?”

Liam growled, “Yes, Theo.  That’s what we are going to do.”

Scott looked to his beta, “Watch Theo while Lydia and I talk.”

Liam’s eyes widened as he protested, “Come on Scott.  He’s restrained, I don’t need to watch him.”

Scott ignored the pleas as he stepped upstairs with Lydia.  Theo laughed as he taunted the wolf, “Looks like you are stuck with me, Little Wolf.  How are things with Hayden?”

Liam growled as Scott walked into the kitchen with Lydia.  The red-haired banshee faced the alpha and asked, “Why do you still have Theo here?”

Scott anxiously asked, “Did you speak to Stiles?”

She nodded and replied, “After I calmed him down, he told me what happened.  I just want to hear what’s going through your head.”

Scott took a deep breath and responded softly, “If I can get through to him, I know I can help him.  That isn’t Theo, not the Theo I know.”

Liam argued with the chimera, “Why do you have a book?  Did you take it from Scott while he wasn’t paying attention?”

Theo remarked, “I’m glad I have one.  Gives me something else to do besides stare at you.  Has anyone ever told you that you have that “all day” cow lick?”

Liam growled, and Scott had to refocus his concentration as Lydia continued, “Knew Scott.  You are remembering the boy from before.  I hate to say it, but that Theo doesn’t exist anymore.”

Scott turned away from the banshee.  The words she spoke rang in his ears, but he pushed them away like the poison they were.  “He’s still in there.  I know it.  I have to try.  I can fix this.”

Lydia stepped towards the alpha and softly placed her hand on his shoulder as she whispered, “Scott, what if he isn’t broken?”

Scott faced her and replied, “They did this.  Whatever they did I know we, I, can fix it.  We saved Stiles.  We saved Jackson.  We can save Theo too.”

Liam’s argument broke Scott’s attention, “Stop calling me short!  We are the same height!”

Theo laughed and continued, “Standing on your tip toes doesn’t count, Little Wolf.  But someone should remind you not to stare at people when you are angry.  Your eye does that lazy drift thing when you are pissed.”

Scott yelled towards the basement as Liam growled, “Stop it!  Both of you!”  He looked back to Lydia as she quietly stated, “Scott.  I know what you are trying to do, and it’s admirable but he’s a lost cause.  He’s only going to hurt you more.  You don’t see how this has already affected you and I’m afraid it will get worse.”

Scott tilted his head as he asked, “Already affected me?  What do you mean?”

Lydia pursed her lips briefly before she responded, “When did you last speak with Kira?”

Scott’s eyes widened as he pulled out his cell and turned it on.  Almost immediately he was bombarded with text messages, missed calls, and voicemails.  He gasped and said, “I’ve got to see her” as he ran towards the door.

Lydia calm stated, “Stop, Scott.”  He turned to face her as she continued, “Kira already left.”

His shoulders slumped as he trudged back to the kitchen, “She’s gone?”

Lydia nodded slowly and asked, “Do you think he’s worth it?”

Scott began, “I think he is.  I owe- “

Liam’s scream from the basement interrupted the alpha, “I need a little help down here!”

The two walked down the stairs and Theo held his hands up flatly as Liam was sprawled out in front of the chair, Theo’s book in his hand.  The beta struggled to move his chin as his eyes wildly looked to Scott, “He scratched me!”

Theo playfully pointed at Liam, “He started it!”

Lydia rolled her eyes as she stepped around Scott and knelt beside Liam.  She shook her head as Scott knelt on the other side and helped pick his beta up.  She looked to Scott, “I’m going to take him home.”

Liam glared towards Theo, “I’m going to get you for this!”

Theo argued, “You started it!  I just wanted to read in peace.”

Scott growled as he helped the banshee carry the beta to her car.  After placing him in the back seat she stood close to Scott and looked into his eyes.  She stated, “I think what you are doing is only going to hurt you, but I understand what you are trying to do.  I have faith in your decision Scott.”

She embraced the alpha as he responded, “Thank you, Lydia.”

Liam remarked, “I think it’s stupid.  Shove him in Eichen!”

Scott shook his head after he stepped away from Lydia and waved to her as she left.  He walked back inside and down the stairs to meet the neutral gaze he’d grown accustomed to.  He remarked, “No witty barb for me?”

Theo didn’t move his head as he coldly asked, “Why am I still here?”

Scott picked up the chimera’s book from the floor and set it in his lap.  Scott looked into the chimera’s greys.  “I was going to ask the same thing.  You could’ve escaped over a hundred times by now and yet you keep sitting back in that chair and restraining yourself.”

Theo looked away from the alpha and remarked, “I’m your prisoner, aren’t I?”

Scott knelt and unlocked the ankle restraints and then the wrist restraints.  He remarked, “You aren’t my prisoner, or at least that’s not why I want you here.”

Theo looked back to Scott and the alpha could feel the depth of his gaze, “Then why do you want me here?  You want to save me?  That’s your plan?”

Scott turned around and walked towards the wall, completely letting his guard down, “I want to help you get what you need.  I want you to be happy, I want you to live and not think everything is just a plan to survive.  Where is my friend?”

Theo coldly spat, “Your friend is dead where you left him.”

The barb tore the scab of a wound the alpha thought had healed years ago.  It birthed a deep anger as he whipped around towards the chimera, his eyes blazing red, “Is it power?  Is that what you need?  I’ll give you the bite right now if it will help.  If I can help you, Theo.”

Theo stood up and met the alpha’s gaze, his eyes glowing gold, “Is that what you think I want?”

Scott stepped closer, “I don’t know what you want.  I just want you to feel human again.  Will the bite do it?”  The desperation, fueled by guilt, pushed him further, “You want my alpha power?  You can have it!  I just want you back, Theo.”

Theo argued, a hint of anger in his voice, “That would kill you Scott.”

Scott moved even closer until they stood almost chest to chest, “You’ve already done it once.”  He stared into the chimera’s eyes and saw the same thing that had nagged him from when Theo returned, “I just don’t want to see the deep hurt, fear, and desperation that hides in your eyes.”

Theo broke away from Scott and spat, “Fuck you, McCall.”

Scott sighed and walked past the chimera towards the stairs.  He whispered over his shoulder, “Do what you want Theo.”

Theo whipped his head towards the alpha, “So you are just leaving?”

Scott lowered his head as he shook it slowly, “No.  I’m just giving you space.  Whatever you decide, I’ll be in my room.”  The alpha slowly stepped away and up the stairs to his room.  He listened for the heart beat and heard the chimera leave.  He sighed as he looked to the outside window and saw that it would be another hour or so before the sun would set but he was exhausted.  He let his weakness overwhelm him and he drifted off to sleep.

 

He woke up several hours later to a gentle knock on his bedroom door.  He glanced to the clock that read 12:37 before he weakly called out, “It’s open.”

The chimera slowly stepped into the room and whispered, “Scott.  Is it alright if I stay here tonight?”

Scott nodded and whispered as he scooted over on the bed.  Theo moved to lay on the floor when Scott firmly spoke, “You aren’t sleeping on the floor, Theo.  We can share the bed.”

Theo took a deep breath and sat on the bed.  After a few moments he curled up with his head resting on the pillow.  The two men drifted off to sleep, perhaps a sleep that neither realized they needed for so long.


	4. I'm Sorry, I'm So Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets through to Theo and apologizes for his actions as a child. Theo apologizes in his own way.

I’m Sorry, I’m So Sorry

 

 

_They have stolen the heart from inside you;_

_But this does not define you;_

_This is not who you are;_

_You know who you are_

_-Moana; Moana_

The sun’s light peeked through the curtains in the alpha’s room and sent a sliver of light across the bed.  Sometime during the night, Scott had curled around the chimera, his hand lazily resting on Theo’s hip.  He heard the gentle breaths and rhythmic thump of the heart next to him.  He thought back to the night before, as the haze slowly cleared.  He didn’t realize that he wore a soft smile on his face.  He might just be able to reach Theo, he might be able to fix his past mistake.

Theo shifted and moved his arm to his side and it landed on Scott’s wrist.  Without thinking, Scott shifted his hand and laced their fingers.  Something about waking up like this felt right, except them both being fully clothed on top of the covers.  He knew he should still be wary, still afraid, at least that’s what his mind reminded him. 

A grin crept across the chimera’s face as he asked, his voice scratchy from sleep, “Why are you holding my hand?”  The phrase lacked any venom or aggression, only a hint of curiosity in the words.

Scott whispered as he leaned towards the chimera’s ear, “You came back.”

The mask slipped back on and Theo’s remark bit, “It’s not like I have anywhere to go.  Did you want me to go back to the operating theater or maybe just leave town?”

The alpha didn’t want to fight against the mask, against the fake side that he’d seen since Theo returned.  He released the chimera’s hand and pulled back as he rolled his legs off the bed.  He knew he heard the chimera’s heart rate speed up and smelled the sadness, one of the first times he could know he read the chimera’s signals accurately.  He dismissively stated, “I’m going to get a shower.  If you want, I can make breakfast when I finish.”

Theo shifted in the bed and met Scott’s gaze.  The alpha saw the mask fall away, the same he had seen since he saved him from his sister.  In a neutral tone, Theo responded, “That sounds good.”

After Scott finished his shower, he stepped back into his room, wearing only a pair of red and green plaid boxers.  He looked to his bed and saw the chimera, curled even tighter than he slept.  He breathed the words, “I’m going to head downstairs and start breakfast.”  His voice carried a hint of concern as he continued, “Like I said yesterday, whatever you decide, I’ll be here.”

He saw the chimera nod his head slowly before he walked to the kitchen.  He listened for the heartbeat as he descended the stairs.  Once he made it to the kitchen, he heard the shower begin its spray of water.  After searching through the cupboards and refrigerator, he grabbed the pancake mix.  As he mixed the batter in the bowl, he heard the shower stop.  He sliced off a bit of butter for the warming pan, and saw Theo cross into the kitchen, wearing on a pair of his black boxers.  He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Theo asked, his words hinting at pain, genuine and true, “Why did you forget?”

Scott set the bowl on the counter and turned the eye under the pan off.  He looked to the chimera, his browns speaking in words that didn’t need tongues or sounds, before he answered, “I don’t know.  I don’t remember much from that time.  I know my dad knocked me down the flight of stairs, but I don’t remember that actually happening.  I remember what you said in the hospital.”

Theo tilted his head slightly, as he curiously asked, “What did I say?”

A small smile crept across his face as he fondly remembered, “When you saw the bandages, you asked if I was okay.  You were hooked to machines, your heart damaged from the shock, feeling a pain I don’t know if I could imagine but you wanted to make sure I was alright.”

The curiosity in the chimera’s eyes and tone grew as he asked, “I said that?”

Scott nodded and continued, “When your dad ran me off, the last words you said to me were “Scott, please come back.””  He sighed as he stepped towards Theo, stopping when they stood so close.  He muttered in defeat, “I should’ve went back.”  He weakly stated, “That’s the last thing you said to me before Tara.”

He saw the pain return to Theo’s eyes as the chimera looked away and Scott placed his hand on Theo’s chin and coaxed him back to their eye contact, “Stiles is wrong about you.  I can tell.  You still carry that pain, you’ve just grown used to wearing that mask.”

Theo’s eyes met Scott’s but quickly averted though he still faced the alpha, “Stop, Scott.  Stop looking for goodness that isn’t there.”

The alpha closed his eyes and leaned his forehead forward and touched Theo’s forehead.  He whispered, “I’m sorry what happened.  I’m sorry for not saving you, for not going back.”  He felt the tear streak his face as he heard the chimera’s heartbeat speed up.  Theo pulled away and moved towards the stairs as he muttered, “I’ve got to go.”

Scott called out as he followed the chimera and grabbed his wrist, “Theo, please don’t go.”  He muttered, his spirit exhausted and broken, “I can’t.”

Theo turned around and looked to Scott, the alpha’s pain on full display.  He remarked, “I never thought you’d apologize.  I thought I didn’t matter.  I thought you didn’t care.”  The chimera’s sucked in short breaths and fought off the symptoms of the asthma that he long since abandoned, “I can’t believe what you are willing to give up.  I dragged your body through your own personal hell.  I turned your friends against you, hurt everyone you love and almost killed you.  Yet, you saved me from that punishment and you are begging for me.  Why?”

Scott replied, “When Kira opened up that hole, it all finally made sense.  You didn’t want power, you wanted control.  Control for the twisted maelstrom of life that you’ve survived since that accident.  You wanted to finally live, to breath, to smile, to know joy.  You wanted to be human, again.  That’s the Theo I remember.  Somewhere along the way, you forgot that.”

He took a deep breath before he continued, “You didn’t hate me, you don’t hate me, you were hurting and lashing out. Your mask fooled everyone, but I can finally see.”

Theo stepped towards Scott and he released his grip on the chimera’s wrist.  He closed the gap until their chests touched, the warmth spreading over them both.  The fight was gone, the resistance was gone.  The mask of lies and insecurity fell away as the chimera placed his hands on the true alpha’s shoulders.  They closed their eyes as they touched foreheads. 

The warmth of breath from the chimera tickled the tip of Scott’s nose and lips.  He felt the sorrow dissipate as he placed his hands on the Theo’s hips.  The chimera swallowed audibly, two silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he breathed the words, “I’m so sorry.”  The words hung in the air and they stood motionless.  Scott slowly cracked his lids and saw the greys, that now seemed to speckle with greens and ambers he never noticed before.  A chilled shot up his spine as the chimera repeated, “I’m so sorry.” 

Scott saw something else in those eyes, a yearning, a desire that he hadn’t considered but felt too right to be wrong.  Theo’s hands slid from the alpha’s shoulders to his chest as he lowered himself, his eyes still locked with the alpha’s.  When the chimera got to his knees, his fingertips resting along the band of the boxers, he tilted his head with a tiny grin. 

Those eyes, those new eyes, the depth of feeling, of longing, of desire.  The alpha couldn’t say no.  He returned the grin as the chimera’s hands eagerly twitched.  The flicker of desire in the chimera’s greys blossomed into a near green inferno.  The boxers fell to the floor and revealed his budding erection.  The chimera’s eyes flitted to the heavy hanging meat, his mouth salivating as he reached into his boxers and grabbed his growing member.  With his other hand, he stroked and separated the engorging cock.  The coarse, strong grip pulled a moan from the alpha.

Theo leaned towards the welcoming heat and rested his face next to the alpha’s package, his nose buried into the patch of hair.  A shiver travelled through the alpha as the chimera audibly inhaled before he licked a long stripe down the shaft, his eyes back to the alpha’s.  Theo slid back the foreskin and kissed the tip and almost immediately licked his lips of the precum next to the thickening member.  His eyes shifted gold as he moved his hand and guided the hardness into his welcoming mouth.

Emotions and impulses tore through the alpha as the firm suction pulled and slurped on his cock.  He couldn’t control his primal urges as his eyes flashed red and he buried his claws in the chimera’s hair.  He threw his head back as the chimera eagerly bobbed on him and let out tiny, convoluted moans.  He growled deeply as he fought back just plunging himself down the warm, enthusiastic throat.  The chimera pulled him deeper and deeper as he grew, and he felt the tingle from his balls and settling in his gut.

With a filthy slurp and pop the chimera pulled off his dripping member.  Scott looked down and saw the huge, tear filled, golden rimmed but blown out eyes of the chimera, a string of saliva and precum hung between the tip of his cock and those sinful lips.  He saw and smelled the rapid movement of the chimera stroking himself and the soaked dark spot on the fabric of the boxers.  With the smug grin that Scott used to hate but might have to change his tune, the chimera ordered with a rasp, “Fuck my mouth, alpha!”

Scott gasped as he coughed and responded, his voice deep, feral, and husky, “I won’t last long.”

The grin grew before the chimera licked a bubble of precum off his tip.  With the clear, sticky fluid still on his lips, he responded, “Neither will I.  Take me, alpha.”

Scott shifted his grip and moved his hard, pulsing rod past the chimera’s warm lips.  He forced the man’s nose into his mound as his cock pushed into his throat.  The tongue, warmth and constriction felt so good as the chimera gagged and coughed.  He unsheathed himself and looked into those eyes, “Fuck, you are gorgeous.”

The chimera growled around him and another wave of pleasure travelled through him, the heat in his gut growing.  With a growl of his own, he plunged back into the chimera’s throat.  The savage rough pace began and after a small coughing fit around his member, the chimera adjusted.  Theo’s off hand ran up the back of Scott’s leg as the alpha kept plunging and pulling his cock in Theo’s mouth.  It pulled against him tighter, more forceful as Theo’s hand on his cock stroked it faster.

The heady scent of arousal overwhelmed the alpha and he pounded hard and vicious into the chimera’s throat, leaving gurgles and strings of saliva dripping off his balls and inner thighs.  The heat and tingle spread, and his knees began to weaken from the pleasure as his thrusts became more erratic.  The chimera’s hand reached around the alpha’s leg, claws scratching into his thighs.  His claws clenched in the chimera’s hair as he moaned, “Theo” and shot hot cum down the chimera’s throat.  He felt himself falling but the chimera held him up as he continued to suck every last drop from the alpha’s cock.  Theo moaned into Scott’s bush as he pulled him down, a string of cum shot out of the front flap of the black boxers. 

Scott’s body shook from pleasure and sensitivity overload as Theo slurped off the last bit of cum and slipped off the deep red and spent cock.  The alpha looked to the chimera and saw the red, puffy, tear streaked face with that new seductive grin as the chimera muttered, his voice hoarse and unsteady, “You make a good breakfast.  Fills you right up.”

A mischievous smile spread across the alpha’s face, “I’ll fill you up.”

The chimera sniffed as he rubbed the tears from his face and wiped the froth of saliva from his mouth.  He playfully taunted, “Promises, promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally meant to be a 4 chapter story and while the bulk of the angst of the beautiful trainwreck is here. I've decided to create a separate chapter that will be a stand alone story. Blame it on too many dirty ideas on how they move on. Not to mention something that will pull away from how heavy this story was to write. Either way, I hope you've enjoyed and kudos and comments appreciated.


End file.
